Baby Mine
by IndyGirl89
Summary: Baby Bella wakes up fussing in the middle of the night, so Elsa and Fredrik sing her a lullaby to soothe her back to sleep. Companion piece to "Visit to the Mountains", but can stand on its own. Based on "Dumbo" song of the same name. One-shot.


**Hey guys, I'm back! So, here's another little one-shot, this time featuring Elsa, Fredrik, and baby Bella. This is another "mini-sequel" to "Opening New Doors" and was requested by ElsaWinterFrost. I know, I said I wasn't gonna do anything more with a sequel, but I couldn't resist doing this one. :) Surprisingly, I wrote most of it in just one day. It's nothing big, but it still contains plenty of fluff. :) Hope you enjoy, and please review! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. Only Fredrik and Bella are mine. I do not own "Baby Mine" either. That also belongs to Disney.**

* * *

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Arendelle. The moon was shining brightly, the stars were twinkling, and the sky was ablaze with the usual show of the Aurora Borealis. Throughout the village, everyone was sleeping peacefully. But inside the castle, it was another story.

The royal family's peaceful slumber was interrupted by a high-pitched cry from a pink bassinet in the queen and prince consort's bedroom. Baby Bella was awake and fussing. Ever since she was born a month ago, she hadn't been able to sleep through a whole night without waking up at least once. This was the cause of many almost sleepless nights for her parents.

Elsa groaned, rolled over, and covered her head with her pillow, causing Fredrik to stir.

"Baby's awake," he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"I know," said Elsa, her voice somewhat muffled by her pillow.

"Whose turn is it?" Fredrik asked, still not waking up.

"I think it's your turn," Elsa answered.

"Nuh-uh, I took care of her last time, it's your turn," said Fredrik, rolling over to face her.

"I took care of her last time," said Elsa, finally removing the pillow from her head and looking at her husband, whose eyes were still closed. He was smiling, though, so she knew he was faking it now.

"Well," said Fredrik, finally opening his eyes and looking at her. "Since we're unsure who took care of her last time, why don't we take care of her together this time?"

"Fine," said Elsa, sitting up. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and grabbing her silky, icy blue robe, which was hanging over the top of the changing screen. She looked back at Fredrik, who hadn't moved from the bed. "You know, taking care of our daughter requires getting up," she said, smiling at him as she tied her robe closed.

"Sorry, love," said Fredrik, getting up and also smiling. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants, and his feet were bare. "I was just so captivated by your beauty that I almost forgot."

"Oh, please," Elsa scoffed, rolling her eyes, but she was still smiling. She went over to the full-length mirror in the corner and looked at herself. Though she hated to admit it, Fredrik did have a point. Standing there in her icy blue nightgown and matching robe, with her long, platinum blonde hair falling past her shoulders and framing her delicate features, she looked quite the sight. But if anyone looked closer, they'd see the dark circles under her eyes, the slight pouf of her stomach, and the pallid complexion of someone who hadn't been outside in a while.

"I'm serious," said Fredrik sincerely. He came up behind her, turned her around to face him, and cupped her face in his hands. "You're just as beautiful as the day I first met you."

"But look at me now," said Elsa, gesturing at herself, her dark circles and slightly puffy stomach.

"So what?" said Fredrik. "All that shows is that you're a new mother. All new mothers have that."

"How would you know?" Elsa asked, laughing. "Anna and I are the only new mothers you've ever been around."

"I'm just assuming," Fredrik answered, shrugging. "And actually, you're the only 'new' mother I've ever been around. I didn't meet 'new mother' Anna until a month after Kirsten was born, so I don't know how she looked before."

"Oh, yes, that's right," said Elsa, suddenly remembering. "I forgot. Well, she looked pretty much the same as I did before I got pregnant. Maybe not quite as slim, though. As you know, she loves sweets, especially chocolate."

"Yeah, I think I caught her stealing some a few months ago when I went down to the kitchen to prepare one of your many weird food cravings," said Fredrik, smirking.

"Hey, ice cream and chocolate pudding is not a weird food craving!" said Elsa defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is to me," said Fredrik, pretending to shudder. "Especially when mixed together."

"Well, you know that I was pregnant and very overly hormonal at the time," said Elsa. "Besides, mine weren't as bad as Anna's when she was expecting Kirsten."

"What kinds of food did she crave?" Fredrik asked, smiling.

"I'd rather not say, it was disgusting," said Elsa, sticking out her tongue to help illustrate her point. "I felt sorry for Kristoff every time she sent him down to the kitchen." But she couldn't help chuckling at the memory.

"It can't have been that disgusting if you're laughing about it," said Fredrik, smiling.

"It's not that," said Elsa. "It's some of the silly conversations they had while Anna was expecting. Actually, a lot of their conversations are a little silly. You should listen to them sometime. It's actually quite entertaining." She smirked playfully.

"Is it just me, or are you giving me permission to eavesdrop on your sister and brother-in-law?" Fredrik asked, also smirking.

"It's not eavesdropping per se," said Elsa slowly. "Especially when they're talking loud enough for anyone to hear them."

"Oh, I see how it is," said Fredrik, wrapping his arms around her and smirking wider. "So it's okay to eavesdrop as long as they're talking loud enough for anyone to hear?"

"Did I say that?" Elsa asked, playfully running her fingers across his chest.

"Yes, you did say that," Fredrik answered, capturing her hands and trying to gain her attention.

"Really?" said Elsa, looking up at him. "Guess I forgot."

"You're a bad liar, love," said Fredrik quietly, but he was smiling.

"I'm not lying," said Elsa, pouting at him.

"Yes you are," said Fredrik. "Whenever you lie, or feel uncomfortable, you start a little flurry."

Elsa looked up. Sure enough, there was a light snow falling around them and the temperature had dropped a few degrees. "Okay," she sighed. "I'm lying." Immediately, the snow stopped and the temperature went back to normal. "I guess I just wanted to test you to see if you knew when I was lying."

"Elsa, like I just said, I always know when you're lying," said Fredrik softly but gently. "You don't have to test me."

"Okay, I promise not to lie to you ever again," said Elsa.

"I know you won't," said Fredrik, and they shared a kiss.

When they had broken apart, Elsa asked, "So, should we go see about Bella?"

"What about Bella?" Fredrik asked, smiling.

Elsa slapped him playfully.

"Kidding," he said. "Let's go see what's up."

"You're lucky I don't freeze you solid," said Elsa as they walked hand in hand over to Bella's bassinet, where she was still fussing.

"It's okay, my little snowflake," said Elsa, gently picking up her daughter and cradling her in her arms. "Mama and Papa didn't forget about you." She started rocking Bella back and forth, but it didn't seem to help.

"Why don't you try singing to her?" Fredrik suggested. "It seems to work for Kirsten."

"Okay," said Elsa. "But you'll have to help me on this one." She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and started singing in that soothing voice Anna used to tease her about.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eye._

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine."_

Fredrik then sang the next verse, his deep, rich voice filling the room.

"_Little one, when you play,_

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

_Never to tear,_

_Baby of mine."_

Elsa then took over for the next part.

"_If they knew all about you,_

_They'd end up loving you, too._

_All those same people who scorn you,_

_What they'd give_

_For the right to hold you."_

They then sang the next part together, Fredrik's deep, comforting voice mixing with Elsa's soft, soothing one.

"_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine."_

Bella had fallen asleep soon after the first verse, but Elsa went on rocking and hummed for a bit before finishing the song.

"_From your head down to your toes,_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me,_

_Sweet as can be,_

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine."_

Elsa continued rocking and humming before carefully standing up and putting Bella back in her bassinet.

"That's a beautiful song," said Fredrik softly, as they looked down at their sleeping daughter.

"Yes, it is," said Elsa. "I've always liked it."

"Me, too," said Fredrik, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head. "Now that our daughter's asleep again, what do you say we make our own lullaby?" He pulled away from her and smiled.

"What are you suggesting?" Elsa asked, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"I think you know what I'm suggesting," Fredrik answered, smiling wider. He took her hand and started leading her back to their bed.

"Why sir, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," said Elsa teasingly. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Gladly," said Fredrik, and he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Keeping their lips locked together, he felt down for the ties on her robe. He loosened them and let the robe fall from her shoulders. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the bed, where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, still kissing fiercely. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and proceeded to kiss every bit of bare skin he could get at: her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, mouth, chin, neck, chest, and shoulders. She moaned with pleasure and he smiled in response.

When he had had his fill, he rolled over onto his side and they looked at each other lovingly for the longest time. Fredrik found her hand and kissed the palm. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Elsa whispered, and they kissed one last time before falling into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Now, this is absolutely the last sequel I will write for "Opening New Doors", so please, no more requests. I have ideas for other non-related stories that I would like to get out sometime in the near future. But I hope you enjoyed, and keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
